


becoming icarus

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: the mortal who was in love with the sun;was the flight worth the fall?
Kudos: 2





	becoming icarus

_i do not deserve this_

the invasive thoughts have been too much lately 

_they're all better off without you_

_you will only hurt her in the end_

_she deserves better_

and sometimes they're all so true it hurts

she deserves the world and i wish i could give it to her

~~so i will try and give her moments and poems and memories and stories and hope it is enough~~

she deserves so much better than a girl who distances herself when she's scared

she deserves so much better than a girl who is selfish enough to know she deserves better but is still falling for her way too hard

i know she'd be better off but god, i'm selfish

if she was a drug i'd be so addicted

her smile is like sunbeams

and i'm only icarus

falling for something so beautiful that could never love me back


End file.
